The If's Have It
by Regina Realson
Summary: What if the launch bay door had shut? What if Captain Amelia and Doctor Dilbert Doppler had shot out the cables minutes to late? Here is what might have happened. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Treasure Planet, nor do I own its characters. Disney owns all of it. I am just writing what might have happened if the launch bay door had shut. Please do not get angry. **

"To the longboats quickly!" Captain Amelia shouted as she half yanked half helped Doctor Doppler through the door, melting the lock of it shut with her plasma rifle. Jim Hawkins was already leaping for the securely tied longboat. The Captain pushed the stumbling Doctor in the right direction before running over to the lever that controlled the launch bay door. Using all her strength, she groaned and pulled it down.

The launch bay door began to hiss open, just as the pirates, that had been chasing the fleeing Captain, the financier and the former cabin boy, reached the locked door and began to fire at it. Captain Amelia almost sighed in relief as she flipped up in the air to land in the long boat, perfectly. She cocked the large weapon and aimed it at the soon-to-be-knocked-down-door.

Jim jumped from the boat running after the pink shape shifter, he had befriended, who had somehow taken the map Jim had just retrieved from him. Of course the pink blob named Morph, did not know how serious the situation was, he was merely playing one of his many games. Jim was suddenly reminded, as he tried to have the creature "hand" back the golden map, of the similar game over one of his boots.

"Come here, Morph." He said calling the floating blob, affectionately. "Morph, come on over here."

"Morph, come to yur daddy." Jim looked up to see John Silver, the leader of the pirates trying to bait his former pet to bring him the map as well.

"No, Morph over here. Come here." He said loudly inching toward the confused Morph. Suddenly Morph dived into a nearby coil of rope, making Jim rush forward. Silver, slowed down by the injury Jim had inflicted earlier, limped forward as well. But Jim was faster than the cyborg, reaching out and grabbing the sphere right before Silver could.

Captain Amelia fired the rifle as the former locked door blew open and pirates poured in blasting their guns as they came. Pushing the bewildered Doctor's head out of target range, She watched as Mr. Hawkins jumped from the boat and ran after the pink blob. Inwardly she groaned as the boy began a contest with Silver over Morph and the map clutched in his mouth. But she lost sight of them, as the pirates rushing toward her required her full attention.

Suddenly a huge lowering ramp fell from above and crashed on to a couple of pirate very near the longboat sending them falling out into space. Turning to the Doctor with a surprised look on her face, she asked.

"Did you actually aim for that?" The Doctor looked at the pistol he clutched and

exclaimed. "You know I actually did."

The pirates began to fire more rapidly as they neared the longboat. Captain Amelia fired her rifle again and again, trying in desperation to fend off the bloodthirsty pirates. Something touched her shoulder and she turned to see the Doctor pointing out at the lever. Silver had pulled it up.

"Blast it." The Captain hissed looking down at the closing bay doors. An idea popped into her head and she looked over at the Doctor. Hunkering down she aimed her rifle at one of the lines that held the longboat in place. "Doctor, when I tell you shot out the forward cable, I'll take this one." The befuddled Doctor nodded briefly and aimed his gun.

Jim sprinted for the long boat, grasping the precious sphere close to his chest. The Captain saw him and shouted something to Doctor Doppler, before shooting the cable in front of her. The doctor followed suit. The long boat dropped from its suspended height and crashed down onto the shut launch bay door. The sudden impact making it flip over and pin Captain Amelia, Doctor Doppler and Jim Hawkins, who had just landed in the boat, under it. A brief pause in the weapons fire issued as the pirates cautiously approached the crashed longboat.

Silver heaved himself down onto the launch bay door and limped toward the wreck. His crew looked over at him, wondering whether to shout their victory or curse their slowness. Standing mere inches from the over turned longboat, Silver walked around it, stopping when he came across a limp gloved hand poking out from underneath the heavy longboat.

_So, the captain is dead_. He thought sadly. _And if the Captain be dead, Jimbo would be dead too._

**I am still writing Chapter 2. Hold your horses. Maybe Silver was wrong. Until next time, TTFN. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

As I said in the last Chapter, I do not own anything in Treasure Planet. That is nothing besides the people I might make up. Enjoy.

Captain John Silver reached down with his cybernetic arm and pulled the long boat up. The dim light filled the recently dark space under the capsized boat and revealed the face down Captain Amelia.

Several pirates peering in over and under Silver's flesh arm cheered as they saw the dead woman. Silver bit his lip to keep from shouting at them to be quiet. _This wasn't how it was suppose to be._ He thought sadly, gazing down at the apparently dead Captain. _It was suppose to surprise them and then we were going to take them prisoner. _

Finding that he had not lifted the longboat totally up yet, Silver shoved the brim up over his head and pushed it over. His crew cheered even more when the light showed Doctor Doppler and Jim Hawkins also very dead looking. _Not Jimbo._ Silver sighed under his breath. He had really liked the boy, even looking upon him as a son.

"Looks like the ships ours, boys!" Silver roared turning to the celebrating crew behind him. Appearances had to be made, despite the fact that he was very saddened inside.

"What sall we do wit the bodys. Capt'ain?" Screeched a small pirate with several eyes. Silver looked down at him. "We'll leave um here." He shouted. "You two find the map, I'll be waiting on deck." He then turned and strode for the badly damaged door.

Captain Amelia kept her eyes shut and her breathing very shallow as Silver gave his crew instructions. _Those idiotic imbeciles think we are dead. _She thought happily. At first, she had been sure that any moment one of the pirates would slice her through or shoot her, but knowing that she had a better chance at playing dead than attacking she had not moved for the weapon concealed under her. _Shows you why education is critical. _She reflected as Silver told his crew to leave them there. Anyone with any sense would have checked to be sure they were dead.

_Maybe the Doctor and Mr. Hawkins are really dead. _Surprisingly she found that the thought of the rambling Doctor lying behind dead, brought tears to her eyes. She did not cry so very easily, so the Captain could not help but wonder how his death could have such an affect on her. _He is a clumsy, maladroit, yet charming. Charming, where ever did that come from. And he has very handsome eyes. Quite benevolent and sensitive. I must have whacked my head exceedingly hard. _She thought as her mind churned over the words she had just thought. _Definitely not my common ponderings,_ she mused carefully.

Two of the more imprudent pirates, who had been assigned to find the map, found themselves alone with the three "dead bodies." Both of them, slightly frightened by the fact that the people at their feet were indeed "dead" inched closer to each other.

"You find map, I take map to Captain." The largest one said pushing the smaller one toward Jim's "body"

"No, you find da map and I'll dake it to da Capdain." He yelped jumping back as his friend's shove had made him touch Jim's arm.

Jim almost laughed as the two stupid pirates quarreled over who would search him. _Wish I could jump up and say boo. _He almost laughed at the image his mind made up of the two pirates having heart attacks right there on the door. _No pain at least. I always thought that if you had to fake being dead you had to be injured. Guess I was wrong._

What Jim really wanted to do was look over at the Captain and the Doctor and make sure they were alive as well. But then again he could not risk getting caught.

"Fine we search, we take to Captain." _So they both decided to search me, great._

Will the stupid pirates find the map on poor Jim? Is the Doctor in the land of the living? All to be revealed in the next Chapter! Sorry I know the suspense is killing you.

**Oh and by the way, I could not hurt anyone in this chapter because I wrote it sick in bed, eating canned cherries. Try, that combined with a headache and frequent bathroom trips, to make others suffer while you are yourself. It is very, or as Captain Amelia might say, Exceedingly hard. TTFN. **


	3. Chapter 3

I will repeat myself… I do not own anything that Disney made. This Chapter will be good hopefully. Hope you do not mind that I am totally rewriting the end of Treasure Planet. Remember I do not own any of the characters except the ones I make up.

A rough chubby hand seized Jim Hawkins's shirtfront and hauled him to stand, limp in mid air. It took a lot of strength, on Jim's part, to not kick the alien. Now all he could do was hope that they would not search the Captain. _Good grief, if they are as dumb as they act they wouldn't even find it on me. _He thanked his lucky stars that he had had the ability to shove the sphere under Captain Amelia before Silver had lifted the longboat.

_She did feel limp. _Jim thought as the pirates searched his pants left pocket. _Not in there fellows. Maybe Doc and the Captain are dead and so they thought that I was dead too. Great, now they are going to throw me over the side of the boat. Unless._ An idea began to form in his sharp mind. _They do not find the map. If they leave me here, I could sneak away and hide. Little luck, they might not even look for me. Ouch!_ Jim hit the ground and lay limply trying to play the part of a dead man (or boy).

_Talk about respect for the dead! _Jim thought angrily as the pirates finished their patting and prodding.

"Noding, we found noding." The small alien squealed. Jim wished he could see their faces at that moment. "We search other one." The fat alien growled shoving Jim into the Captain._ Great._ Jim thought, _if she is alive I am hurting her and making it hard for her to play dead and if she is dead, yuck!_

Evidentially the pirates had check Doctor Doppler, for Jim heard them complaining about how "Dhis one did nod have id eider." Reaching out his left hand, Jim felt under the small Captain for the map. Panic hit his veins and had his adrenaline pumping when he could not find it!

_I did get it under her, didn't I? Great idea that one was. _Jim, trying very hard not to panic, moved his hand around underneath Captain Amelia, hoping not to bump into anything besides the round lump of the map. _Nothing. Great, just wonderful. _

_What in the world is Mr. Hawkins doing?_ Captain Amelia thought as Jim innocently felt for the treasure map. _He had better have a proficient blameless explanation. If he desires the map back all he need do is solicit for it. _

Jim pulled his hand out from underneath the Captain and put it back in its limp position, just as the fat Alien pirate picked him up and tossed him. He landed in a heap near the wall and stole his first peak. His breath caught in his throat as the pirates picked up Captain Amelia.

I would leave you here, but I have written to little for that. To bad. A very good cliffhanger.

Jim watched as they patted Captain Amelia up and down. He would have sworn her to be dead. Tears formed in his eyes as he tried not to cry. _Sure she had been a bit hard on him, but he had grown to like her and respect her even. She had only made him a cabin boy because of Doc anyway. Part of the Doc's howling screamer had been his being the founder of the treasure map._

The aliens dropped the Captain, who hit her head "exceedingly" hard on the floor. _No reverence at all for the deceased, how exceedingly discourteous and vulgar. _Captain Amelia mused as the pirates stalked out of the hanger, shouting and whining the entire time.

Seeing that the hanger was unoccupied, Jim pulled himself into a sitting position and began massaging his neck and arm. His head throbbed with pain as he stood up. Careful to keep an eye on the door or the lack of the door, Jim walked over to the Doctor.

The Doctor lay in a heap of fur, ears and among other things, legs. Suddenly to Jim's delight and surprise he groaned. Doctor Doppler, who was in a very strange position, looked up at Jim from between his legs.

"Help me Jim." He squeaked mostly from his odd position. Jim pulled the Doctor to his feet and helped dust him off. "Good grief Doc. You sure know how to get into weird landing."

"Why thank you Jim." The Doctor sputtered out, before realizing that Jim's remark did not amount to a complement. "Thanks." He muttered under his breath. _Why do I always get picked on?_ Abruptly both men (one man one boy) looked over at the lifeless Captain.

"Jim," the Doctor grabbed his arm. "Is she dea? I mean did…" He slapped himself. _Dilbert of course she is dead, look at her. _Suddenly another voice in the back of his mind went off. _Check, why? Because you like her a lot and she might be alive. Go on. Uh, no, _said the first voice, _Coward, are you afraid that she will be dead, or are you afraid that she will be alive, but will never like you. Give it up Dilbert, she is way above you._

Convinced by the second voice, Doctor Doppler moved over to the Captain's side. Slowly reaching out, he grasped her shoulders and rolled her over. _Upon my word, she is beautiful. _He thought looking down at her "lifeless face." He pushed a thick lock of hair that had fallen over her face away to reveal a deep gash on her forehead. Jim groaned when he peered over the Doctor's shoulder and saw the wound. It looked to both the Doctor and Jim like their question had been answered.

**And so now I leave you on another cliffhanger. Be patient Chapter 4 is in the works. Also, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the Treasure Planet characters. But in this chapter I will introduce a new character, which I do own. Do not worry; there will be no girl falling for Jim.

Captain Amelia knew that both Doctor Doppler and Jim Hawkins were deeply affected by her "death," yet, she had no desire what so ever to open her eyes and clarify that she was indeed alive. Something about feeling the Doctor's arms around her made her feel safe and dare she think it loved. _Ninny, love? No not that, something else. _But not even her vast vocabulary could come up with a better word to replace love with.

Something wet began to stream down her forehead as she contemplated her scenario. _Was the Doctor weeping over her death?_ The thought made her eyes burst open; making Jim, who had knelt down next to her, jump back.

Jim looked down at the "dead Captain" and sniffled a little at the fact that she truly was "dead." Her sudden "resurrection" caused him to jump back, while the Doctor, speechless, held her closer for a brief extra moment.

Feeling the Doctor's grip on her intensify, Captain Amelia looked up at him. She smiled a large smile; she hoped he would find encouraging, only to be laid down rather roughly.

"Captain!" Doctor Doppler gasped coming to his senses. "I can't believe… I mean how could you… Why did you?" He slapped himself and turned to Jim.

"I think Doc wants to know why you did not tell us you were alive." Jim mumbled under his breath, hoping the Captain would only hear parts of it. Her eyes opening wider showed she had heard the whole thing.

"I do believe that one can be excused, from not admitting to not being deceased, by the uncomplicated factor that I banged my head exceedingly hard, and by other factors, that you gentlemen have not taken apparently into consolation." She had to force each word out but when it was all said the looks on both the Doctor's face and Jim's were worth it. They were both a bit blurry but she still made out the confused, yet realized looks on their faces.

Captain Amelia tried to bring her body into a standing position, but only collapsed into Doctor Doppler's arms. Knowing that as Captain it was not appropriate for her to lounge in her financier's arms, she pushed him away, regretting being Captain for the second time in her life. The first time had been when Mr. Arrow, her first officer killed in a mishap over lifelines and a severe meteor shower, had been killed. But this feeling was different. She did not want to cry without being interrupted, she just wanted to be held by Dilbert Doppler. _Strange, I have never mused over things of this nature before._

"Captain do you want me to help you wake… walk." Doctor Doppler said stumbling over the two closely related words. Captain Amelia could not help but find his clumsy babblings, cute.

"No thank…" She trailed off as her head began to feel light and the floor spun beneath her. She let out a quick unwanted "Meow", before collapsing onto the floor unconscious.

Doctor Doppler tried to catch the fainting woman but missed her, and instead decided to pick her up as the voices of the approaching pirates filtered into the hanger.

Jim signaled for the Doctor to be quiet as he cautiously walked toward the door. Suddenly a small pirate walked into the hanger and upon seeing Jim, the Doctor and the Captain, more or less, alive, he began to scream.

"Doc, come on!" Jim yelled pulling the Doctor toward another longboat. He wished he had time to destroy the other one but he didn't. Leaping from the longboat he rushed over to the lever and pushed down on it with all his might. Surprisingly it was not as difficult as the Captain had made it look, and he felt like he had shoved it through the floor, by his overuse of power. Using the Captain's rifle that he had picked up from the floor, he blew the lever off of the machine and leaped back into the longboat.

It was not until the longboat had been safely launched, that Jim remembered the map. _Great. Now I really messed up. _With no time on his hands, Jim set the longboat's hydraulics and took off for the surface of Treasure Planet. _I wonder how this day could get any worse._

Will Jim find the map? Will it be Morph? Will the Captain be "right as rain" Will the Doctor stop slapping his poor face. 

**I know you want to know more, but I am very tired. I will write chapter 5 and 6, I promise, tomorrow. TTFN, Ta ta for now**


	5. Chapter 5

You know the drill. I do not own anything except the person/thing I forgot to introduce you to. (Slapping head). I will not forget in this chapter.

Jim brought the longboat to land gently on the ground near a soft lush red grass field. The field had been very startling from above, due to its deep scarlet, looking very much like a lake of blood. Jim had at first not wanted to land so near it, until the Doctor had informed him that no lake in the entire galaxy was full of blood. Now he was still chuckling over the Doctor's last statement. Something about it being full of red dye that fell from Flint's pocket. _Yeah, Doc, I can just picture that happening. Give me a break._

Doctor Doppler climbed out of the longboat, carrying Captain Amelia toward a nearby tree. Once there, he laid her down gently, using his rolled up overcoat as a pillow. Jim stomped over to the tree and sat down next to the Captain and the Doctor. _Now what?_

Jim thought resting his head against the tree trunk. He looked down at the Captain, who was still knocked out and then back at the Doctor who looked perplexed. _Looks like I'm on my own._

_Grass? How can this be? _Captain Amelia shot up into a sitting position, quite forgetting about her injuries and about the men on either side of her. She let out a yelp of pain and surprise as the image before her focused and her side began to hurt exceedingly bad. Someone grabbed her shoulders and helped her lay down. "It will be alright, lay back." She heard someone say. Captain Amelia obeyed the voice and laid out flat on the reddish grass. The voice sounded strangely familiar, yet distant as well. _Arrow? No he is dead. Who could it? Dilbert! _

Thinking about the dear Doctor as Dilbert had been bad enough for the suddenly scared Captain, but when she realized that she had screamed his name instead of just thinking it, she blushed a deep scarlet.

Doctor Doppler was speechless. (Imagine that) Captain Amelia had called out for him and had done so by calling his name! _See told you so! _The second voice taunted him. _But you did not listen to me. She likes you too. Go on help her._ And so the overjoyed Doctor did. Placing his hand on the Captain's shoulder, he helped her sit up, as she had tried to do but had failed.

"Thank you, Doctor." _So she had accidentally yelled my name. Bummer._ Doctor Doppler sighed and stood up, bringing the Captain along with him, into a standing position. "Careful." He said gently as Captain Amelia's legs buckled under her weight and she groaned and fell into the Doctor's waiting arms.

Jim tried not to laugh at the strange couple the Doggish Doctor and the Cattish Captain made, not because he did not want to hurt them, but because the Captain was seriously hurt.

"Where does it hurt?" Jim asked approaching the Captain, who was trying to stand on her own at the same time she was trying to push the Doctor away. The result was her legs giving out, like jelly, and depositing her in Jim's arms. _I hope she is not heavy._ Jim thought as he reached out to catch the falling woman. Thankfully her weight amounted to a weight that Jim could hold up easily, and he found himself holding her mostly limp form.

"Mr. Hawkins." The Captain half said, half groaned, looking up at him with her large emerald eyes slightly squinted. "Please keep an eye out for the pirates." She wanted to add a few descriptive words, but felt light-headed again and was afraid of fainting. She heard Jim's slightly mumbled "Aye, Captain," and felt strong arms take her from Jim and hold her close. Captain Amelia sighed deeply and contently as she drifted off to sleep.

Jim and the Doctor looked in astonishment at the sleeping Captain, before shrugging at one another.

"I left the map back on the ship, Doc." Jim stated tucking a pistol into his belt. "Now I feel really stupid." The Doctor, still holding Captain Amelia, looked over at Jim.

"Jim, my boy, I believe that the Captain has the map." He finished by pointing at the Captain's gloved hands. Jim came closer and bent down to see the golden sphere grasped loosely by both of the Captain's small but well-protected hands. Her at least 2-inch claws kept Jim from reaching out and grabbing the map, but did not discourage him from trying to gently pry her finger loose from it.

"Ready, Doc?" He asked as he prepared to take the map. The Doctor nodded and Jim snatched the map away from the sleeping Captain just as she was picked up. "Got it."

The Doctor smiled. "Great job, Jim." He smiled for a few moments before frowning and looking confused. "Now what Jim?"

"We start looking for the treasure and a place to hide." He thought for a moment. "But not in that order." The Doctor looked relieved. "Oh good!"

Jim and Doctor Doppler, who was still carrying the Captain, began to walk further into the forest of Mushroom type trees, looking for a place to hide from the pirates that would soon be looking for them. Suddenly Jim stopped, frozen by a small sound he had heard behind him. Evidentially the Doctor had heard it as well for he was pointing toward a large green bush.

Pulling the pistol from his belt, Jim pointed it at the bush. _Hope it isn't pirates or something that has not eaten in a while. _Jim thought as he took a step closer to the bush. But his thoughts were abruptly shattered as a small furry ball jumped at him, making him jump back!

The small ball was covered in soft brown hair and had two large red eyes that took up half of its face. The fur covered its small mouth, that opened every once in awhile to breathe and a tiny fluff of hair stuck out of its head like Alfalfa.

"Hey there little fella." Jim said relieved and gently petting the little creature. "Where did you come from?"

**Well there you have it, the character that I own. Read the next chapter to find out more. I will be writing Chapter 6 today. Also, please review. TTFN. **


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the long awaited Chapter 6. I know that you all want Doctor Doppler to end happily ever after will Captain Amelia, but I still have plans for them. As I have said in every other chapter. I own nothing that I did not make up.

"What is that creature, Jim?" asked Doctor Doppler as he watched Jim pet the hairy ball. "I have no idea, Doc. It might live here. It is real cute though." The animal began emitting a soft low purring noise as Jim scratched behind its ears.

"It is acting like a cat." The Doctor said, shifting the still sleeping Captain into a more suitable position. She unconsciously wrapped an arm around the Doctor's neck, making him stiffen slightly in surprise. He looked down at her peaceful face and sighed. Nothing in him could deny the huge admiration and love he felt toward her. _I will have to ask her for a date when we return to Montressor. _He thought. _She might even say yes._

The low rumble of a longboat above them, caused Jim and the Doctor to duck underneath a lower Mushroom tree. _Now we really need to find a hiding spot._ Jim looked around hoping to see a path to follow or a place to hide, but saw nothing.

The Captain moaned softly and clutched the Doctor's shirtfront as pain coursed up her side. Doctor Doppler gasped out loud as he felt the Captain's claw dig into his chest. He felt like ripping her hand off of him, but being the gentleman that he was, he instead held her tighter. Captain Amelia opened her eyes very widely and pulled her sharp claws from the poor Doctor's chest. She paused for a moment to stare at the 5 perfect dots of blood on her claw's tips and the holes on Doppler's shirt.

"So sorry." She said softly, wiping her bloodied nails on her pants leg. The Doctor sighed at the release. "That is okay. You just acted on insight…instinct. Besides it did not hurt that much."

"You are to modest, Doctor." Captain Amelia said tenderly stroking a lovely finger down the Doctor's face.

"Uhem!" Jim cleared his throat. "Sorry to have to end the romantic moment here, but uh, we gotta find a place to hide, that is unless you would rather continue and get killed by pirates! I for one do not, so lets go people!" Captain Amelia blinked at him as if the fact that he had told her what to do was a mirage in front of her.

Then to Jim's astonishment, she capitulated. "Yes, Mr. Hawkins, lets."

Jim led the way as Doctor Doppler and Captain Amelia, who had insisted on walking, followed. The Captain was leaning heavily on the Doctor, who was just about fed up with her stubbornness at walking, and every once and a while they needed to stop to let her take a breath. By the time they had cleared the Mushroom forest, Captain Amelia was on death's door, panting from exhaustion, from the pain and effort it had taken her to walk as far as she had. Finally the Doctor snapped.

"Captain Amelia! I have had enough of your foolishness!" Doctor Doppler exclaimed surprising both himself and the Captain by his harshness. "You are killing yourself by trying to walk and if you continue, I will have to carry you against your will! Now stop resisting and let me love you!" The words tumbled out one after the other so quickly that he did not catch what he had said until watching Jim and Captain Amelia's faces for a second. "I meant help you." He muttered, helplessly. It had been said, and not at all how he would ever have wanted to tell a woman he liked that he loved her. But what was done had been done.

"Oh." Was all Captain Amelia said before allowing Dilbert Doppler to scoop her up into his arms for the fourth time that day. Jim just stared, a look caught between surprise and mirth on his face.

"Well I had to tell her, Jim." The Doctor offered slowly. Jim just nodded and noted that Captain Amelia looked less flustered about the "mistaken remark" than the Doctor.

The fluff of fur, Jim had adopted as a pet, sat up on his shoulder watching the scene unfold with its large red eyes. _Odd custom. _He thought softly. _Humanoids are the oddest creatures._

Now Chapter 6 is done. Did you like it? Now I am on to Chapter 7. I have to hurry up, cause Monday I start school again.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disney owns all of the characters except my furry little creature.**

Jim crawled into the tight space that Doctor Doppler had classified as a cave and tried to get comfortable. _Sorry Doc, but this is one small cave._ He murmured under his breath as his body shouted to him the fact that he had no room. Even his breath felt hot and sticky as it hung in the cramped quarters. _Hope the Captain isn't claustrophobic._ Jim had never had a deep dislike of tight spaces until Doctor Doppler had showed him his little hiding spot. _I never want to even see a cave again._

Captain Amelia awoke to find a stonewall centimeters from her nose. Shocked, she tried to push away from it, only to find that Jim's back kept her from moving more than 4 inches away. "Mr. Hawkins?" She asked, hoping that he could explain to her why they had shoved her into a dank hole, like a pimento into an olive.

"Yes, Captain?" Jim relied, his voice slightly muffled by the wall almost pressing up against his face. The constricted hole allowed the four occupants to lie on their backs, except Captain Amelia and the fluff ball who were smaller than Jim and the Doctor, and gaze up at a sheer rock roof inches from their noses.

"Where are we? And why are we here?" Jim would have laughed at the uncertainty in her voice if it had not been for the stone that dug rudely into his back and shoulders. "We are on Treasure Planet, hiding in a stupid hole that Doc found. Why we are here is cause it was getting dark, your were in your own little world and I was to tired to say anything!" Jim felt slightly bad about mentioning that the Captain had been knocked out, but anger had spilled it out before he could stop it. "Please do not say anything to Doc about it, cause he is asleep and will hit me in the ribs AGAIN, if he wakes up!" The Captain said nothing, but Jim felt her try to pull herself away from him.

_Wonderful! The Captain feels better with a cave wall in her face than me at her back._ Jim knew that he had most likely hurt her feelings by his angry words, but was not in the mood for apologizing. A long snore emitting from Doctor Doppler filled the already stiff stale air. _This is going to be one long night. _Jim closed his eyes and tried to imagine he was laying on a bed without a snoring Doctor on one side and an injured woman on the other.

"_**Do you know where you are, Captain?" came the crisp voice of Amelia's brother, Henry. "You are in space." Amelia nodded slowly, not understanding the meaning of his statement. "Alone, lost, cold and tired." His sharp green eyes, much like hers, glared at her. Henry laid an open palm on his younger sister's shoulder and forced her to look up at him. "If you wish to continue your life of solitude and misery, who am I to interfere. But mark my words Amelia, you will no longer be my sister." **_

The words lingered in the air around her as Captain Amelia awoke from the dream. The dream that had so vividly replayed her last meeting with her only sibling, still cut at her heart as much as the real action had, years ago. Her occupation had cost her much over the years, sometimes, too much.

"Mr. Hawkins?" she ventured, eager to find the cabin boy awake and in want to help her. "Aye, ma'am." Came a drowsy response, from the sleep deprived Jim. "Do you figure Doctor Doppler would mind much, if you assisted me out of this confined incarceration? I would be most grateful for your help," she paused, wondering whether to dare continue. "James."

_She is defiantly desperate. _Jim decided as he smacked the Doctor in the side. "Ice cream?" the confused Doctor yawned, thankfully not elbowing Jim.

"Doc!" Jim said loudly, trying to arouse the mostly asleep Doctor. _If Captain Amelia was to call out for him… _In moments he had a plan. And his plan consisted of more than just waking the poor Doctor up. _I am getting out of this cave, or my name is not James Hawkins._

Near Captain Amelia the little creature sat watching the three humanoids sleep, wiggle and groan. _Surely they find such a lovely cave a pleasant place to sleep._ He thought trying to understand the very illogical people.

He had lived in bushes and caves all his life and he had never once found it unpleasant. _But to each their own they say._

**Well I have written chapter 7, hope you like it. TTFN. Please review. ) **


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own anyone in this story except the ones I make up. I do own the red grass. Ha-ha ) Enjoy! And sorry for the delay, I have been very busy and a little tired.

Jim began to wiggle his way closer to the Doctor, his plan swirling in his mind. _I'll have to pull Doc out first, in order to reach the Captain. _He sighed as his feet poked out of the hole and he felt cold air rush past them. He could hardly wait until his entire body was out of the dark cave.

Finally squirming his way out of the cave, Jim sat up and breathed a sigh of relief. _Almost done with this night. Gotta get Doc out then the Captain, then. _He took another breath. _ I will shove Doc back into the hole and sleep out here. Yeah I can do that._ Yawning he reached into the cave and grabbed the groggy Doctor. _Please stay asleep._

Captain Amelia groaned slightly as Doctor Doppler hit up against one of her injuries. _Mr. Hawkins should be more… Ahh!_ More pain exploded as Jim tried to reposition the Doctor and in doing so pushed him into her side. "Mr. Hawkins!" Captain Amelia cried out trying desperately to not panic by the overwhelming pain. "Sorry Captain!" Jim exclaimed, slightly worried by her alarmed expression. "Time is of the essence, James!" she hoped her voice did not sound panicked, but knew by the way Jim yanked Doctor Doppler out of the cave, that he knew she was in trouble. "Hold on a sec, okay! I am almost done here."

Jim pulled the Doctor to the side of the mostly concealed cave and looked in at the Captain. Her dark green eyes glinted in the dark and he saw the deep pain that she was feeling. "I'll get you outta there, Ma'am! Can you come a bit closer to entrance?" Captain Amelia felt the fuzz ball push her toward the entrance. Even for it's tiny size, it easily pushed the injured Captain feet first out of the cave. Jim stared at her once she emerged. "What in the world? How'd you do that?" But before she could answer, Captain Amelia lost conscious.

Jim carefully picked the Captain up from the rocky surface and carried her over to a grassy spot surrounded by bushes. Then he returned to the cave and shoved Doctor Doppler, who had really felt safer in the cave then out in the open, back in. _Sleep tight._

Yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Jim walked back over to where he had placed the Captain. To tired to do anything but sleep, he lied down on the ground not far from the Captain and fell asleep.

Jim awoke to bright sunlight flooding his vision. Blinking from the extreme intensity of the sun, he rolled over and ran a hand through his messy hair. The ball of fur that had allowed Jim to have the comfort of a pillow, looked up at him, and he could have sworn that he had seen it smile. "So now what?" he asked the creature, treating it very much like Morph.

The little creature's mouth opened and it made a few soft clicking noises. _You can hide from the pirates at my home._ He said, even though he knew the boy named Jim, would not understand. _They would never find you there. _Jim patted the fluff ball's "head" and sighed. "Wish you had a name. You're a cute little fella." A few more clicking noises emitted from the creature's mouth, as if in response to Jim's comment.

"Mr. Hawkins?" Jim looked up to find Captain Amelia standing not far from him holding on to a tree for support. "Captain, you really should not be up, you know." He stood up and walked over to her. "Here let me help you." He reached out and took the Captain by the arm. She gave him a faint smile and let go of the tree. Suddenly she screamed out in agony as pain shot up her entire side. Jim almost jumped at the sound of the sharp piercing scream. Catching the falling woman, Jim laid her down. "Captain, where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere." She whispered. Jim looked down at Captain Amelia to find her face contorted into an expression of sheer agony. "Captain, it can't hurt everywhere!" The Captain gave him a withering look and Jim fell silent. "Mr. Hawkins, if you were in my position, you would learn that yes it can hurt everywhere!" she hissed at him through her clenched teeth.

Doctor Doppler sprang out of the bushes running toward the scream he knew belonged to Captain Amelia. He was surprised to find Jim holding the Captain tightly with her clinging to him. _I hope this is not what I think it is._ He paused a second before speaking, loudly. "Excuse me, but what is going on here, exactly." He tried not to look jealous, but only succeeded in looking like an upset toddler.

Jim looked over at the Doctor and took his expression as a hint that he was tired. "What do you mean, what's going on, Doc? I am helping the Captain." Doctor Doppler suddenly felt foolish. _Delbert you idiot! Of course he is helping her; she is hurt. _"Well Jim, I am here now." Jim smiled at the foolish thing the Doctor had said. _Don't worry; I won't steal your girlfriend._

Bad place to stop, I know, but here is Chapter 8. I am doing school tomorrow, so do not expect two chapters, but I might get 9 done TTFN


	9. Chapter 9

All right I have left you dangling for long enough. I know that your patience is not eternal, so here is Chapter 9. I do not own any of Disney's characters. Thanks for reading. Oh yeah, a stolon is an above the ground root.

_Why is the light on? _Captain Amelia pondered, as she hovered in and out of consciousness. The harsh sunlight shone down on her face and she blinked, trying to clear her vision. She knew that someone was holding her, because her body was only partially on the ground, and so she gripped on to the unknown person in vain desperation of keeping herself awake.

Jim, who happened to be the unknown person, flinched as Captain Amelia's lethal claws almost dug into his flesh. The Captain's sudden departure into unconsciousness saved Jim from what would have been a very painful injury. _Time to give you to Doc. _He said to himself as he imagined her actually sticking him with her talons. _ It would be much better if you did that to Doc and not me, then I could find it funny. _ Gathering her up further into his arms, Jim turned to Doctor Doppler and nodded.

Doctor Doppler, who was standing by a line of bushes, saw the nod and rushed over to Jim, tripping over a stolon in the process. He would have been much better off if he had landed on his belly and knocked the wind from his sails, then where he actually landed. The poor Doctor fell in a heap on top of Jim and Captain Amelia. He let out a yelp and began thrashing as he landed and Jim yelled for him to get off.

"Doc, get off me! You weigh a ton!" Jim yelled as he tried to push the heavy Doctor off of himself and a crushed Captain Amelia. He only succeeded in wiggling out of the "dog pile." _Perfect Doc!_

Jim looked down at the writhing Doctor Doppler. It was evident that something was causing him great distress, for he was thrashing his arms and yelling like he had been shot full of flaming toothpicks. That turned out to be very close to what he had been stuck with, for as Jim pulled Captain Amelia out from underneath the Doctor, he saw that most of her claws were embedded in Doctor Doppler's belly.

Chuckling under his breath, Jim gingerly reached down to pull Captain Amelia's pinky claw from Doctor Doppler's stomach area. Her eyes flew open and she screamed out in pain as she realized that jumping to a sitting position caused her side to hurt. Jim tried not to smile as a confused expression formed on the tired Captain's face. _Bet she's trying to figure out how her nails got stuck in Doc's belly. _The thought was quite amusing, but one look from Doctor Doppler stopped Jim from laughing. At least out loud anyway.

"Jim, please get these knives out. Of. Me." His eyes were bulging from the pain on being bayoneted, and his mouth was twisted into a strange expression of pain, alarm and, goodness, horror. Captain Amelia and Doctor Doppler both sat within inches of each other; barely centimeters from their noses touching. The Doctor's expression changed from pained to a simple smile, while the Captain just stared into his eyes.

Her eyes were open to maximum and Doctor Doppler found her flushed face, strikingly beautiful. Jim faded from his sight, as did the fact that the woman in front of him had impaled him with her claws, and a rose covered background filled the void. Delbert found himself sitting on a bench next to a feline goddess, dressed in a long white gown that reached her ankles.

The transformed Captain Amelia had her auburn hair flowing around her perfectly made up face and an expression of pure joy written on her lovely features. Her swan colored gown traced her lovely shaped body and gave her a queenly look. But he noticed most her eyes. Deep pools of emerald the color of a grassy meadow met his chocolate colored eyes and shone as she smiled at him. Delbert was captivated with a feeling of ecstasy as he watched her lean toward him. Trumpets sounded in the distance and music began to play in the background. He leaned forward to meet her lips and…

Captain Amelia hit Doctor Doppler with her free hand as she yanked her imprisoned hand from his stomach. He had kissed her! Shock registered on the Doctor's face as he realized that he had not just kissed the goddess in his imagination, but had kissed the real life Captain as well, at the same time as nearly having his innards ripped from his stomach. "Oh! My."

"Oh my? That is all you have to say, Doctor!" She had wanted to sound harsh and berating but only succeeded in sounding tired and distressed. "If I were…" she trailed off as she partially lost consciousness and fell forward into the Doctor's waiting arms. _I would have sent young Mr. Hawkins away on an errand before I succumbed to my feelings. Did I actually intend to say that? _A smile lighted her face as she realized that she had indeed.

I know you are disappointed that I only wrote one chapter in this long delay, but I have been sick, busy and dare I say it, doing school. I am home schooled so that helps but… You get the picture. I hope you enjoyed it. TTFN .

**Please review!!! ) ******


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own any of the characters in this story, except my barely mentioned fluff ball that will be mentioned more in this Chapter. Finally.

**Note to Reader: Captain Amelia's last name in this story is going to be Rachette (Raa-che-et). I know that many different versions of her last name are out there, so I made up my own. Hope you don't mind. **

Captain Amelia awoke to find herself being carried by Doctor Doppler through a densely wooded area. Jim and the ball of fur, perched on his shoulder, were up ahead of them and were carrying on a one-sided conversation. She sighed as a bit a pain hit her side and arm. More than even pirates, Captain Amelia Rachette hated being helpless. Of course she was grateful to the helpful Doctor and Mr. Hawkins, but she still felt useless and the feeling made her somewhat angry.

"Where are we?" She asked looked up at Doctor Doppler, putting her captain face on as she spoke. "Here." Was her slow reply, from the stumbling Doctor. Not quite satisfied with the response, but knowing that she would get no better answer, the Captain turned to face Mr. Hawkins.

"Hey Doc, look at this!" Jim yelled, ignoring the Captain's plea for location. He pointed off toward a large tree they had passed twice that morning and three times that afternoon. Doctor Doppler recognized the tree, for he paled slightly and sighed. "Jim, we just aren't getting anywhere. Maybe we should head for higher ground." Jim looked over at the Doctor. "You know, like they do in the old cowboy and Indian shows." Doctor Doppler adjusted Captain Amelia and strode over to Jim.

"You want to get caught?" Jim asked, surprised that the Doctor would what that. "No! No, of course not. I merely want to find out where we are." Jim's mind finally deciphered the Doctor's odd request and nodded. "You want to get to higher ground so we can look around. Gotcha."

"Excuse me. I know I am just the dying damsel in distress here, but if you both would tell me that you happen to be lost and let me navigate for you…" she trailed off showing them the possible solution. Jim bit his lip. Doctor Doppler just stared at her. "Fine, Ma'am we are lost." Captain Amelia looked over her perfect nails. Jim and the Doctor exchanged glances.

_What else could she want?_ But before Jim even finished thinking, he knew the answer. "Doc, I think she wants an apology for… you know, what happened earlier." Doctor Doppler looked confused for a second and then it dawned on him. "Ah, that." He chuckled nervously and smiled a big smile.

"Um, Captain Amelia. Will you forgive me for, um…"? He had never felt so at lost for words. _For kissing you. No, Delbert not that. For making you uncomfortable. No. That isn't what she wants to say sorry for. All right I'll give the entire story a shot. No!_

But Delbert ignored the last no and went on.

"Amelia, I am sorry for kissing you, because that is what you want me to say, but I really am not sorry because I wanted to kiss you, but not the real you, I wanted to kiss the lady my mind made up, even though it was you too, but it was different and it turned out wrong and I kissed you in real life also and I wish I could really say sorry but I can't cause I love you and you hate me because I am a stupid and clumsy idiot!" his words came out so quickly that both Jim and the Captain's mouths fell open.

"Doctor." Captain Amelia ventured.

"No! I know you are to good for me and I understand how much I have ruined this mission and your reputation, I do not care that you think I am beneath you and I realize that you have no real affection for anyone, but Mr. Arrow and yourself! I am an scientist!" He had really no idea, how his last word became the loudest word he spoke, but in the end he was screaming at the cringing Captain and Jim had walked briskly away to save his ears.

Doctor Doppler took in a deep breath and sighed. Captain Amelia's eyes were the size of baseballs and she was staring at him.

"I never said you were beneath me, Delbert." She said softly, a lovely feeling of joy washing over her. The Doctor loved her! Despite the fact that all that was in her was screaming the wrongness of it, Captain Amelia found herself enjoying being loved. "I have real affection for someone."

Doctor Doppler could not believe his ears. _She called me Delbert and said I wasn't beneath her! At least I think that was what she said. But whom did her affections lie with?_

"Who?" he ventured, loosening his tight grip on the Captain. She changed her expression to a soft loving smile. Blushing slightly, she answered gently, "You."

I understand that you are all upset at this point. Goodness, you're thinking, this girl is one slow writer. The better parts are coming.

Jim peeked out from behind a purple tree and caught a glimpse of a pirate walking through the underbrush toward him. His heart leaped up into his throat and he almost swallowed it. _Just when I was starting to think we might have lost them. Great._


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own any of the Disney characters in this story. I am sorry for the delay. I was in Chaing Mai for around a week and had no time to write. By the way, I promise to finish chapter 12 and 13 on Thursday or Friday. Enjoy.

Jim jumped down, to hide behind the clumps of grass that he had peered over. _Somehow, making no noise, I gotta warn Doc and the Captain about the pirates. Simple._ He crawled away from the pirates; quietly headed toward the waiting Doctor and Captain. The fluff ball dug its furry feet into Jim shirt to hold on, letting out small cooing sounds as it did. _Please don't make any noise._ He silently begged the ball of fur. The animal was quiet.

Suddenly a crash from behind him, told Jim that the pirates were cutting their way through the grass and trees. Taking off like a streak of lightning, Jim ran toward the edge of the clearing. He spotted Doctor Doppler and the Captain talking by an orange pond and ran over to them.

"Pirates, we gotta go, now!" Jim yelled almost right in the Doctor's face. The Doctor went on with his conversation with Captain Amelia.

"And then when you thanked me for my astronomical advice, I felt as though I was helpful for the first time in years." He looked around him. "Wonder where Jim is. He's been gone awhile." Captain Amelia rolled her large eyes. "Tish, tosh! He's most likely footling about in the shrubbery." She nonchalantly waved her finely manicured hand toward the forest edge. Jim grabbed Doctor Doppler's shoulders and shook him.

"Doc I'm right here!" A surprised if not shocked expression came over Doctor Doppler's face. He acted as if he had been shook by air. Jim froze. Looking down at his hands, he noticed that they were a slightly yellowish color. _Cool! They can't see me. _But reality told him that he needed to warn them now and being invisible was not the best way to help them. He waved a hand in front of the speechless Captain and got no reaction. _Okay now. This is really weird. _Jim looked up to see pirates running toward then from the forest. _Oops to late. _

Captain Amelia looked over her shoulder when her keen ears picked up odd noises. The sight of six pirates converging on their area made her spring to her feet. Pain hit her in a tidal wave and she staggered before falling to her knees. Clutching the pistol in her hand, Captain Amelia shot the forward pirate before she was surrounded. She was able to fire one more shot before the gun was wrenched from her hand and strong arms pinned her to the ground.

Thankful that Jim had the map, Captain Amelia gave her assailant the fight of his life as he tried to keep her still enough to tie her hand and feet. Finally with four pirates pinning her, Captain Amelia gave up and let them bind her feet and arms. _Where is Mr. Hawkins? _She wondered as she was roughly thrown up onto a fat pirate's shoulder. Doctor Doppler had been… _what had he been? That could have been no wind. Maybe Mr. Hawkins had found a way to make himself invisible. Gracious, I am going insane. _

Jim watched them tie and pick up Doctor Doppler and Captain Amelia. He wanted to help them, but commonsense told him to watch and wait for a better opportunity to help them escape. _Besides, _he thought _Silver can't hurt them until after he gets the map, and I got the map. _

Because of his present condition, Jim easily climbed aboard the longboat with the pirates. Seating himself a bit away from the pirates, Jim made out his plans. _Watch and see where they put the Captain and Doc, then make sure Doc doesn't spill the beans about me being invisible. Make sure they look for me down on the planet. _Suddenly his train of thought was interrupted by another thought. _Fluff ball. It made me invisible. _He was certain of that. Even as he had crawled away from the pirates, he had not touched anything that would make him go invisible. It had to have been the furry creature.

Jim reached up and plucked the creature up from its perch. "You made me invisible, didn't you?" The creature made a few soft clicking sounds that Jim took as a yes. After all the pirates did not seem to be gapping at a floating fluff ball, meaning it too was not visible.

_I'll call you… _Morse. "You like the name Morse, huh boy. You click like Morse code. I have a friend called Morph; I think you would like him. He's a lot like you only no hair." Jim laughed as Morse purred into his hand and cuddled up to him. _Wonder if you are a he or a she. Okay back to plans. Pirates will look for me, because I have the map. I will release the Captain and Doc and then we'll take control of the ship. Open the map, get the treasure, and go home. How tough can it be? _Jim smiled; he was going to enjoy being invisible.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It has been dedicated to Lady Amelia08, whose wonderful reviews and messages kept me writing. Thanks. Also I would like to apologize to redneckqueen-93 for my lethal cliffhangers. ******** TTFN! Please REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own any of the Treasure Planet characters. I wish to thank Walt Disney for making so many wonderful movies. Enjoy chapter 12. And please, please Review.

Jim strolled over to the bridge steps and sat down. Silver had taken Captain Amelia and Doctor Doppler into the stateroom. Jim, wanting to slip into hear the conversation, had to wait for someone to open the stateroom door. He sighed and looked over his shoulder at the closed door. _Being invisible is no fun. _He thought gloomily. _I wish I could walk through the wall. _

Suddenly Jim noticed a fight between to pirates. _That looks like fun._ He ran over to the growing audience of pirates and being careful not to touch anyone listened.

"You no good stupid…" The first pirate yelled grabbing the smaller pirate he was yelling at. The pirates watching began chanting. "Kill him." The small pirate began to scream as it became apparent that he would soon die. Jim chuckled.

Walking up to a tall pirate directly behind the pirate about to kill the little pirate, Jim poked him with his pistol. The pirate let out a scream of surprise and grabbed behind him. Jim ducked out of his reach and the pirate grabbed another pirate behind him. Jim shoved a pirate into the fighting two and began another fight.

Loud insults filled the air as pirates tangled in a heap of arms and legs, tried to disentangle themselves. Suddenly Silver's voice cut through the shouting. Jim laughed at the comical sight and dashed for the open stateroom door.

Captain Amelia sat with her arms tied behind her staring coolly at John Silver. The last ten minutes had been full of his trying to pry the location of the map and or Jim from her. Doctor Doppler had fallen asleep and was then drooling in his chair. Silver sighed and leaned forward over the desk to face Captain Amelia.

"Captain, I'll ask you once more." He pushed his face into hers. "Where be the map?" Captain Amelia smiled and looked him straight in the eyes.

"What map?" Her reply angered Silver to the edge and he slammed his cybernetic hand down on the wooden desk. The wood cracked at his hard slam and papers flew off the desk. Captain Amelia sighed and looked down at her lap.

Silver rose from his chair and walked over to stand behind the Captain's chair. "You had better tell me." Silver said into her ear as he grabbed her injured arm. Twisting it slightly, he repeated the question from before. "Where be the map?"

Captain Amelia bit her lip as pain exploded through her arm and side. "I. Do. Not. Know." She labored between gasps for air. Her lungs cried out in pain as Silver applied more pressure to her arm and side. "Mr. Hawkins left us." Silver let her go and she collapsed from the wall where he had lifted her.

"So Jimbo is still on the planet." Silver said rubbing his dirty hand across his forehead. "Did he have the map?" Captain Amelia did not respond. Silver picked her up and laid her on the desk, a bit gently for a pirate.

_She is so small. _He thought as he gazed down at her unconscious form. Of course he did not like her, but he felt bad for having to hurt her. He had never enjoyed hurting people, much less ladies. Captain Amelia was no exception. Despite the fact that Silver knew he would probably have killed her if he had found the map, he still hated himself for hurting her now.

Suddenly a loud ruckus interrupted Silver's reflections and he turned for the door. After seeing his crew was fighting, he left the stateroom abruptly and left the door open as he strode over to stop the fighting.

Captain Amelia opened her eyes after she heard Silver leave the room. She slipped her hands out of their bindings and massaged them to bring them back to life. Her long sharp nails had easily cut the thin rope. _When Silver comes back in here I will kill him! _She growled slightly under her breath and jumped down from the desk. Her feet hit the floor and her legs gave way under her weight and she fell face forward.

The thump made by her body hitting the cold floor awoke Doctor Doppler from his sleep. He snored one last time and opened his eyes. Finding Captain Amelia face down on the floor near him, he bolted forward, his wrists slipping from the rope as he did so. But he only cared about Amelia.

Gathering her into his loving embrace, Delbert felt her body begin to shake. He stole a glance at her face and found that she was sobbing. He held her closer and she returned the favor careful not to dig her talons into him. "Its okay." He said reassuring her. "You can cry. I've got you." He wrapped both of his long arms around her and closed his eyes.

Jim smiled as he watched the two adults. _They make a nice couple_. He thought as he sat down next to Doctor Doppler. _But come on, Silver will be coming back any second. _He looked at the door anxiously and then turned back to the Doctor and the Captain.

Jim gave the Doctor a tap on the shoulder and waited. Doctor Doppler ignored him. Noticing a piece of paper near his foot, Jim retrieved a pencil from Captain Amelia's desk and wrote out a note. Then he waved it in front of Doctor Doppler's face.

Delbert opened his eyes and grabbed the floating piece of paper. It read:

_Doc, this is Jim. I am invisible. I will get yu out as soon as I have time. _

_Jim_

Doctor Doppler smiled and folded the paper and stuck it into his trouser pocket. Things were looking up after all.

Here is chapter 12. Hope you like it. I need advice. Should Silver hurt Captain Amelia in the next chapter or not? It is up to you. Please review. Also thanks for reading. TTFN.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the long awaited 13****th**** chapter. Once again I do not own any of the Treasure Planet characters, I am thankful to each and everyone of my readers who have written helpful reviews and for each reader who has taken the time to read my imaginative story, bad as it is. ****Also I am pretending that the stateroom door was not destroyed.**** Please enjoy and please review. **

Doctor Doppler gazed down at Captain Amelia. Her eyes were closed and her chest rose and fell gently as she slept. Delbert could hardly contain his delight in having her nestled in his arms. He knew, just by her confession that she loved him and his admittance to adoring her that he had found the perfect woman for him. A woman that he knew he did not deserve but loved him anyway.

Jim tiptoed across the deck and skirted around the working pirates. The RLS. Legacy was being landed and Jim's plan was going perfectly. All that was needed to finish it was the moment in which to launch it. He sighed softly and sat down next to the side railing.

The closely approaching ground was covered with dark red and purple shrubbery, silently telling the wondrous tale of natures imagination. Closely-knit bright yellow trees sagged under a bountiful supply of dull brown fruits, making a canopy for the meadow under them. The radiant sun shone down on the beautiful clear afternoon and made seeing it even more wonderful.

Silver saw all of this and more. Only he did not see the beauty in the nature about the descending ship, but rather he saw the barren empty land that had been the ancestor of the current lush meadow. The ground in his eyes was littered with holes filled with treasure that only the spherical map a certain young man had, could find. The thought that he was so close to the treasure yet also unable to reach it angered him exceedingly. "You better come out with it Jimbo." He muttered under his breath. "Or your friends may have to walk the plank."

Jim turned his head toward Silver and caught the muttered threat. A chill overcame his heart as he decoded what "walking the plank" really meant. _He can't kill Doc or the Captain until after he has the map. Right? _But something made him wonder if he could be wrong. It was the cold look in Silver's flesh eye that made Jim do a double take. He might have been mistaken about the old cyborg after all.

Doctor Doppler laid Captain Amelia down on the hard wooden floor and walked cautiously to the stateroom door. Siler had shut it after noticing it had been open, but he had failed to lock it secure, thinking that both his prisoners were tied up. Delbert inspected the odd lock wondering how much noise it actually made when opened. The Captain moaned from behind and he walked back to her.

"What happened?" she asked as her large eyes looked around her stateroom in bewilderment. Doctor Doppler knelt down next to her. "You hit your head falling from the desk." He said softly, hoping she would remember.

Suddenly she smiled. "Not that, you ninny." Her voice was laced with affection. "I meant with Mr. Hawkins. Of course I remember falling from my desk."

"Ah, yes, Jim. Well… he…" Doctor Doppler searched for the right words. "Ah yes, he is invisible to the naked eye." Captain Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"The naked eye? Tell me doctor are your eyes dressed?" She asked amused. The poor doctor's mouth fell open.

"Well um, no. But what I meant was… Well you see the normal…" He bit his lip. Captain Amelia sighed and giggled. Doctor Doppler looked down at her. "What is so humorous?"

"You." Captain Amelia covered her mouth with a gloved hand and shook with laughter. But Doctor Doppler mistook her laughter for sobbing. "I am sorry Amelia." He tried to reassure her placing a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly her arms were about his neck and her face was mere centimeters from his. He froze as her beautiful eyes gazed deeply into his.

"I love you Doctor." She said softly kissing him on the cheek. Delbert felt as though he had died and gone to heaven. "Are you sure?" He stammered thought he knew she was. Captain Amelia was not a person who joked about her emotions.

"Yes."

Silver left the railing and headed for the bridge. Jim followed close behind him. They both reached the door and walked in. Only then Silver stood still in front of the closed door, while Jim continued on into the room. He crouched on the floor not far from the wall and waited. He had wanted to go over to the window but was afraid that his shadow might be seen.

"Well, it looks as though you have a friend, Doc." Silver said approaching the embracing couple. Doctor Doppler glared up at Silver and tried to wrap his arms more protectively around Captain Amelia. The Captain's ears flattened out and her eyes formed into dangerously wraith-filled slits. Jim was certain that another word from Silver and she would attack him.

The word came. "Where be the ma…" he never finished. Captain Amelia threw herself at the pirate and the unexpected force of her hitting him ended with Silver lying backward on the floor. She did not stop there. With deft movements she quickly side flipped him and using all her weight she held him in place, while grabbing the rope that had bound her own arms and trying his arms securely. Then she clawed him across the face to slow him down and pulled the rope tighter.

"Suddenly we are on the opposite positions. I mentioned that I would see you hang, you blasted pirate." Captain Amelia was very pale from the extreme exertion and her voice came out in a thin whisper. Even her hands shook as she held him down. Jim closed his mouth that had fallen open from amazement and rushed forward to help her.

"Doctor." She whispered as they took her place on top of Silver and helped her lay down. "There should be an extra pistol and ammunition in the top drawer of my desk." Her breathing was coming in gasps and her chest rose and fell heavily. Something was wrong.

Jim retrieved the gun and shoved its muzzle into Silver's neck. The ship had returned to its proper ownership.

**Here. Hope you liked it. I am doing school tomorrow, so chapter 14 will be done around Monday or maybe Tuesday. Most of you do school so you understand. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! TTFN. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 will be the longest chapter that I will write. Because, chapter 15 will be the last chapter. Of course I will write an afterward, but it will be short. Enjoy the second to last chapter and be prepared for some surprises. Please review!

Jim held the gun firmly against Silver's temple while Doctor Doppler checked to see if any pirates had heard the short fight. "They aren't looking this way, Jim." Delbert whispered as he closed the door that he had cracked open. He tiptoed away from the door and came back to stand close to Captain Amelia.

"Are you all right?" He asked tenderly seeing the pain etched in her green eyes. She smiled a sincere smile. "Mostly, Doctor. I'll be fine."

Silver glared up at Jim, who had become visible, and chuckled. "So that's were you was. Playing more games?" Jim shoved the pistol into Silver's neck and he fell silent. Even though he was pretty certain that Jim would not kill him, Silver didn't doubt Captain Amelia at all. _Hold on Silver old boy. They'll be making a mistake soon. _He looked over a Jim's pocket and noted the bulge that the map made. _I know where the map be now, Jimbo._

Jim did not look at Silver. He didn't want to have the crafty cyborg try to trick him into handing him the map. He knew that Silver would try.

"Mr. Hawkins!" Jim looked over at the Captain, being careful to keep the gun on Silver.

"Yes, Ma'am." He answered. "Transform yourself invisible again and please secure all the weapons that you can. A plan will have to be made once we are all armed."

"Begging your pardon, Captain." Silver said in a sweet a voice as he could with a gun making a hole in his jaw. "But we all being for the same thing. You have the map and I have the crew. We could be looking at a fine opportunity here." Captain Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Save your idiotic ramblings for the jury. And do spare me the motive to kill you." Silver said nothing as Jim tapped Morse on the head and disappeared. But his mind worked in a frenzy trying to come up with an escape plan.

Jim snuck out of the stateroom with little difficulty. Then he began searching for weapons the less careful pirates had laid down. Being careful to put the guns in a place where they could not be seen floating, Jim gathered them up one by one. First there was on that a fat hairy pirate had set down on a barrel lid, then another that a small pirate had dropped during the fight on the deck. In the end process, Jim had collected four small pistols and a larger shotgun.

Satisfied with the find, Jim subsequently returned to the stateroom. Captain Amelia was trying to figure out something that had to do with a trap of some kind, while Doctor Doppler was trying to look tough about guarding Silver.

"Do not move pirate scum, or." Delbert paused. "I'll shoot." Silver sighed.

"Hey, Captain I found some guns." Jim proudly held out his acquired weapons to the Captain who smiled as she took them. "Good work, Mr. Hawkins."

"Now would you please take over for the poor doctor, I am afraid that he might kill us all with that pistol he's aimlessly brandishing around." Jim nodded and nicely took the gun from the relieved Doctor.

"Now this is the plan, gentlemen." Captain Amelia said as she neatly piled the guns on the desk before her. "We will us Mr. Silver here as bait for a trap that we will set on the planet." She paused as she noticed Silver was listening intently. "Mr. Hawkins kindly place Mr. Silver in my personal quarters. The closet will do nicely." Jim nodded and he and the doctor lifted the heavy cyborg onto his feet and into the Captain's quarters.

The room was small, with a simple bed against one wall and a closet against the other. A potted plant that had fallen over lay crushed on the floor and an extra uniform was laid out neatly on the bed. The windows were all broken from the plasma storm and glass littered the floor and bed. Jim inspected the solid closet and found it good enough to contain Silver, at lease long enough to make their plans.

Jim and the Doctor shoved Silver into the empty closet and locked it shut behind him. "What is it with that woman and locks." Doctor Doppler murmured as they shoved the large lock into place. Jim said nothing.

"Now that Mr. Silver has been put away for the moment, let us continue." Jim sat down on the floor and looked up at her.

"We have landed and that means we have a limited amount of time to launch a attempt to retake the ship, before the derelict pirates discover that Silver is no longer among them."

Jim sighed. _This better be good, _he thought. "Captain I did have a plan." He murmured hoping really that she would not hear him. Her ears perked up and she turned to him. "Yes, Mr. Hawkins?" Jim was speechless. _Is she kidding? She wants to hear my plan! _

"You actually wanta hear it?" he asked her suspiciously. She nodded. "Yes, Mr. Hawkins, I do want to hear your plan. We could incorporate it with my strategy." Jim stared at her.

"Whatever. Well, I kinda wanted to start a big fight between the pirates. Then I was gonna start looking for the treasure. After I found the treasure, then I was going to sneak back aboard the ship and exchange the map for the ship. Then I wanted to go get the treasure and go back to Montressor, rich." Jim knew that Captain Amelia would either buy his lie and shake her head, or smack him and curse his acting like an idiot. But he did not want to tell her his real plan, until the right moment.

Captain Amelia nodded. "It had potential." Jim could hardly believe his ears. _Had she even heard me? If she thinks that has potential, she must've hit her head really, really hard. _But Captain Amelia continued. "But I doubt that an intelligent young man such as yourself would devise a plan with such little potential." She gave him a look that he could have sworn seeing on his mother's face, only she glared a bit more deeply into him and he began to feel like she was boring a hole into his face.

"Well, it was a work in progress." He smiled an innocent smile and looked over at Doctor Doppler. "So uh, what was your plan again?"

"We are going to use Mr. Silver as bait in a trap we will set. Yes, as you pointed out Mr. Hawkins, we do need to find the treasure, if it exists. But I value my ship more than any portion of treasure. And your lives are paramount as well." She winked at the blushing doctor.

"Nice to hear I come after the ship." Jim muttered. He got a glare from Doctor Doppler. "Okay sorry!"

"Here it is, gentlemen. We will locate this treasure and lead the pirates to it. Mr. Silver will have no choice but to do as we say. After the pirates have been successfully captured, then we will play it by ere." Jim had to admit that her plan was faultless, despite the fact that he had not heard yet how they were going to capture the pirates.

"Sounds wonderfully easy, Captain." Exclaimed Doctor Doppler happily. "What do we do first?"

"We find the treasure." Jim answered for Captain Amelia. Sometimes Doctor Doppler was just too much.

"Precisely, Mr. Hawkins." She held out her hand, "The map if you please." Jim reached into his pocket and pulled forth the golden sphere.

"You want me to open it for you?" Captain Amelia rose painfully from her chair and took the map from Jim.

"No thank you." Then to the amazement of Jim and Doctor Doppler, she expertly opened it. _Not cool, Jim thought, not good at all._

**Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 15 will be the longest chapter. This chapter was longer than any previous, but it is only fitting that the story goes out with a bang. Please review!** **Also tomorrow is my sister's birthday, so I will not be writing. But maybe the chapter will be done on Thursday. TTFN.**


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own any of the Treasure Planet characters. To get you all ready for this chapter, I must inform you of some things. First of all, there might be a sequel. Second, yes this will be the final chapter. There will be an afterward, but it will be brief, and will only tie the story up. Third, I want to thank all of you for taking the time to read this scribble. I have loved reading your reviews and comments. You have all made me feel special.  _Might possible, not for sure._

Delbert helped Captain Amelia climb up onto the stateroom windowsill. They both peered out over the sill and measured the height they had to jump. The Doctor went to gather the small Captain up into his arms, but she stopped him with a dangerously sharp finger.

"No, Delbert." He looked down at her, confusion building up in his large brown eyes. "I will not have you injured." Delbert sighed.

"Amelia, a jump from this high, could hurt you worse. I mean you are not in perfect condition." He had meant to tell her that he had no desire to watch her fall head first to the ground and break every bone in her body, but had decided against it.

"Very well, just be sure to aim for the softer grass." Delbert gathered her into his arms and prepared to jump. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held tight.

'Uh, Amelia?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Before we jump, can I ask you something?" She briskly nodded. The shy doctor swallowed. "Amelia, will you marry me? Not now of course, but if we survive this jump, will you?"

Captain Amelia stared up at him. Her beautiful intense green eyes boring holes through his glasses. "Of course, Delbert. Now jump!" Delbert was stunned that she sentence had addressed both of the issues at hand. Few things he said even covered one issue. "

"Anything for you." Fatal last words. The Doctor left the windowsill and by that he did not go into the room.

Jim watched the Doctor and Captain talk up on the windowsill. _Just jump already! _He thought wishing that the adults could be as sensible as he had been, and just jump down. Shading his eyes, Jim scanned the ship deck to see if any pirates could see the escaping doctor and captain. He saw no one. They were all busy finishing the landing as they had been taught to do.

Suddenly Jim saw Doctor Doppler jump. He rushed forward and watched them fall into a tangled clump of orangish grass. Running over to the tangled mess, Jim helped pull the sore Doctor Doppler out of the shrubbery. Captain Amelia followed, rubbing her side that had made slight contact with the ground.

"You okay, Doc?" Jim asked brushing the grass and dirt from the Doctor. He had forgotten that he was invisible. After seeing that Doctor Doppler was a little sore on his bottom area, where he had landed, Jim headed back to where he had stashed Silver.

The cyborg was quite upset for being tossed from the stateroom window earlier and said nothing as Jim checked his binds. Satisfied that Silver was not going anywhere, Jim tapped Morse and became visible.

"How do you do that, Jimbo?" Silver asked trying to get on Jim's good side. He never got an answer.

Captain Amelia and Doctor Doppler came over to Jim and they all stood still for a moment. Finally aware that no pirates were looking for them, the three escapees began to put their plan into action.

Jim kept his gun aimed at Silver's neck as they walked, while Doctor Doppler carried Captain Amelia. "So Captain…" Jim ventured. "How did you know how to open the map?" Captain Amelia peeked over Doctor Doppler's shoulder but saw that Jim had snuck behind Silver.

"Well, Mr. Hawkins. As you might have figured out, had you taken the time to, I was the one who navigated the entire blasted journey." Jim groaned at the simple answer. _Of course she had to learn how to open it if she was gonna use it. Stupid question. If she hadn't of used it we wouldn't be here. Sure she could've called me to open it for her, but that would not be… what word would she use anyway? _

"Yes, Mr. Hawkins. It would have been a bother for me to have to have to call you every time I needed reference. Besides, you were busy." She said the last sentence slowly, rubbing in her strong British accent perfectly.

The four of them walked along in silence for a while watching the dark green beam of the map beacon glow brighter and brighter as they approached the hidden treasure. Jim's curiosity had him looking around Silver every few steps to be sure that the treasure was not visible. Finally after walking for about an hour, they reached a huge entrance of a moss-coated cave.

A large boulder had been broken in front of the cave entrance and rubble littered the stone floor. Jim carefully stepped over sharp and jagged rocks as they made their way to the cave door.

"It stopped!" Doctor Doppler squealed with excitement, as the green beam the map had been sending out blinked once and then vanished. The map closed and Captain Amelia tucked it back into her pocket.

"Seems as though we have found our treasure, gents." She said softly. Doctor Doppler put her down and she looked around. "Mr. Hawkins, could you give me the stone at your feet. Yes that one. Thank you." She took the fist-sized rock from Jim and tossed it into the cave. The sound of it hitting the cave floor echoed out and was silent.

"What was that for?" Doctor Doppler asked folding his long arms over his chest.

"Checking, dear Doctor." Amelia answered affectionately, tossing another rock into the cave a little harder this time. "One doesn't wander into underground caves until after checking them." She said simply, noting that Delbert still did not seem to understand the purpose of the rocks.

Jim handed the gun to Doctor Doppler, who saluted and pointed it at Silver. Tapping Morse, Jim became invisible and slipped into the dark cave.

The cave floor was moist and damp, covered by a thick carpet of moss. Jim had to stoop every now and then to avoid thick hanging moss that had half fallen from the ceiling. Stalactites clung to the ceiling further back, making a mouth like opening in the rock wall. Morse began to click excitedly as they approached the back of the cave.

Jim reached the rock face opening and peered in.

Before Jim heaped in piles, chests and huge open bowls, was the fabled Flint's trove! Precious stones mixed with golden jewelry shimmered brightly in the bright light that filtered down from the ceiling. Jim stood in awed amazement at the treasure before him. Nothing in his imagination had prepared him for the final treasure.

Doctor Doppler poked Silver with the plasma pistol. "Move not brute." He said loudly. Captain Amelia rolled her eyes at his silliness.

"Doctor, please watch where you point that pistol." She asked softly gazing at the empty doorway of the cave.

Jim ran out of the cave and almost knocked Captain Amelia over in his haste. As he helped her up he told the excited doctor about the treasure.

"Its wonderful! More than what I imagined! Sorry about that Captain." She sighed as he lifted her to her feet.

"No worries, Mr. Hawkins." She said briskly brushing dirt from her uniform. Jim had to admit that she looked odd without her captain's jacket. It had been left behind in her stateroom. "Just say everything else important before saying a brief apology to the person you just mowed over." Jim sighed.

"I really am sorry. Now what was the other part of this plan?" Jim asked brushing a speck of dirt Captain Amelia had missed from her soiled shirt.

"Well, Mr. Hawkins, you will become invisible and take Mr. Silver back to his crew. Then gently prompting him to make the right moves, you will escort the pirates to this location. After which we will surround them and it will be finished. We will have my ship back and the treasure." She gaze an icy glare to Silver. "That is if Mr. Silver here decided to do what's right."

Jim and Silver trudged through the underbrush on their way to the Legacy. They could hear the pirates yelling in the distance. Silver began to map out a plan.

"Jimbo." He whispered. Although Silver could not see Jim but he knew that he

was there.

"Just walk." Jim responded touching the pistol up against Silver's neck. Silver fell silent, his brain coming up with escape plan after escape plan.

They both continued in silence through the dense rainbow of grasses. Tall violet shrubs with sharp thorns grazed Silvers arms, while shorter blue grass cut at his pants. Jim had made sure to have Silver go ahead of him because of this.

By the time Silver and Jim reached the Legacy, Silver was cut up like a Christmas ham and twice as sore. The pirates that had searched the ship and had begun looking for their missing captain and captives, cheered when Silver announced he had found the treasure. Jim sighed. _This is going to be too easy._ He thought as the pirates grabbed pick axes and shovels. Several of the more stupid pirates even left their guns aboard the ship.

Captain Amelia handed the last gun to Doctor Doppler who placed it on the cave wall ledge, finishing the trap.

"Be sure not to shoot Mr. Hawkins." She instructed softly as Delbert hoisted her up onto the ledge.

"Oh, I'll be more than careful." The Doctor assured her. "I am most happy that you have developed a liking for Jim." Captain Amelia gave him a quick glare and turned back to the guns she was arranging.

"A liking? Sorry doctor, but "a liking" does not do justice for what I have developed against Mr. Hawkins." She tightened the vine holding a large portion of moss above the cave door and turned to face the doctor.

"Oh?" Delbert stammered.

"He is a very difficult person to do anything with, to say the least. Adding the fact that he is obstinate, independent and exceedingly discourteous. That's what he is to a T." Doctor Doppler sighed.

"And I thought you liked him." He gave her a weak smile.

'I do." Captain Amelia pulled the vine closer inward and tied it off on a branch. "He is helpful when he chooses to be. Yet very intelligent." Doctor Doppler nodded in agreement.

"Yes, goodness. He is very clever, built his first solar surfer when he was… 8 or 9." Delbert wanted to slap himself, but decided against it.

"He built a what?" Captain Amelia asked giving Doctor Doppler her full attention.

"Don't tell me you don't know what a solar surfer is?" Delbert asked looking quite stunned. He had thought that a woman of Captain Amelia's bearing somewhere along the line knew just about everything.

"No I have no idea, what a solar surfer is. Perhaps you could tell me." She turned once more away from him and fiddled around with the vine that was connected to the trip vine.

"It's a board with an engine on the back and a sail. Jim rides it in the sky, though I have no idea how he stays on it. I tried once and I did very well." He was of course telling a lie, but he wanted to impress the wonderful captain.

"That's lovely." Was Captain Amelia half-hearted reply. Feeling a bit dejected, Delbert dangled his feet over the ledge edge.

"Amelia, did you mean what you said on the windowsill?" She turned around and gave him a sweet smile.

"Yes, I whole heartily meant it. Why?" Delbert shrugged.

"I guess I don't think I have mush to offer you. I mean think about it. You have a ship, a wonderful social setting and…" Captain Amelia cut him off.

"A wonderful social setting? Delbert, I have no social setting." She said stressing his name. "Arrow was my only friend and as for family, they are all dead. I live aboard the Legacy when I am on a mission and I stay in a hotel when I am in port. I am well known through out the Navy but it stops there. In fact…" She trailed off. "I live a very lonely dull life."

Delbert wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

"Well, as Mrs. Doppler you will never be popular but never lonely." He promised. "I have no social life other than a few fellow professor friends and of course Sarah and Jim."

He meant to go on, but Captain Amelia silenced him by covering his mouth. "They are coming."

The pirates ran through the grass till they came to the cave. Then they all froze and stared at it. Silver came up behind them and gave the order to collect the booty. Cries of pleasure and excitement filled the air as pirates small and large rushed for the cave entrance. Suddenly shouts of shock and pain replaced the previous cries. A vine tripwire had been set in front of the entrance and as soon as the pirates broke it, several large portions of slimy moss fell down on top of them.

Captain Amelia gave Jim the signal and Morse who had been watching for it, gave a loud trill and jumped from Jim's shoulder making him visible. Jim shoved Silver into the mess of moss and caught the gun Doctor Doppler threw to him. Aiming their guns at the wiggling pirates, they began to shoot in a pattern around them, mostly to frighten the terrified pirates.

"Give up or be killed." Doctor Doppler shouted. A loud chorus of "I give up!" answered the simple statement.

As the Doctor Doppler and Jim rounded together the pirates and began tying them up, Captain Amelia had a brief word with Silver. Jim was worried about Scroop not being with the other pirates, but did not want to alarm the Captain. Suddenly a high-pitched scream from the Captain's direction forced Jim to turn.

Scroop had followed the other pirates carefully through the forest, but had not rushed toward with them. He knew that something was different about the way Silver was acting and he had a mind to try to take command of the crew. Sure thing the attack by the Captain and Doctor had not truly surprised him, though Jim's sudden appearance had startled him. He had seen the perfect moment to strike when Captain Amelia had accepted Silver's desire to talk.

Grabbing her had been too simple for the dark twisted mind of Scroop; he had had to make it more worth his while. A quick hard squeak around the small Captain's body had done just that. Her scream of pain had brought both Jim and Doctor Doppler to him.

Scroop held the motionless Captain Amelia high in the air and took a step toward Jim. Doctor Doppler aimed his pistol at Scroop's head and fired. He missed, but a second shot echoed his pistol's blast and Scroop fell to the ground. Silver stood behind him, his own cybernetic gun aimed at the stiff body.

"Guess you'll be sure to give me some of that treasure now, Jimbo. I just saved yur lives." Doctor Doppler hurried over to pull Captain Amelia from under Scroop. She had gone unconscious but looked all right.

Jim aimed his gun at Silver. "Yeah, I guess so."

I know it is a terrible ending, but it works. I have plans for a sequel and there is an afterward. Please review. TTFN!!!!


	16. Afterward

Here is the afterward. It will sum up the end of the story. Enjoy. I do not own these people. Disney owns them all, except Morse. Please review.

In conclusion, Jim decided to only take a small portion of the treasure. Doctor Doppler said he did not want any of it and Captain Amelia took only enough to fix her ship. The real reason they took so little was the realization that it did not belong to them. It belonged to the thousands of people Captain Flint had killed to take it from. Silver took a larger portion than Jim but it never did him any good, due to the fact that Captain Amelia had him sentenced to life in prison for being a pirate and commandeering her ship. Morph became Jim's pet and became good friends with Morse. The Benbow Inn was rebuilt with the money Jim had taken from treasure planet and business boomed like never before. And the wonderful couple, Delbert Doppler and Captain Amelia, they were married in a beautiful ceremony. Captain Amelia even wore a wedding gown, though she was quoted saying she would never wear a dress again. A year later, the happy couple was blessed with 2 beautiful children, a boy who looked just like Delbert and a girl who was a miniature of Amelia. Jim joined the Interstellar Academy and did wonderfully. And Captain Amelia happily stopped running dangerous missions to stay closer to her family. That is all but one mission that she finished about two years after the eventful treasure planet trip.

Captain Amelia walked out onto the RLS Legacy's bridge. The huge dazzling planet named Treasure Planet sat only miles from her ship. Giving her first officer, Mr. Denerol, the signal, she watched as the huge planet faded and then became invisible. She had borrowed Morse from Sarah Hawkins, while Jim was in school and had just cloaked the planet for good.

"Good job, Morse." She said softly petting his little head. "No one will be able to find it now." Morse chirped his agreement. The crew of the Legacy stared at the seemed empty space about them and noted that they had seen the fabled Treasure Planet become one with space.

The End.

Until next time, TTFN.


End file.
